


Appreciated More:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Lust & Desires: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bombing, Bombs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After they almost got blown up by a bomb, Steve & Danni learned how to appreciate each other more, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciated More:

*Summary: After they almost got blown up by a bomb, Steve & Danni learned how to appreciate each other more, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was spending time on his private beach, He went through such a tiring day, He & his partner/girlfriend, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams were almost blown up by a bomb, & they continued move, til help arrives to save them. She had to meet Grace for her party, & the seal didn't have a chance to express his feelings to her. Steve quickly shed some tears, & then he composed himself, & went for a night swim, so he could relax for the night.

 

Danni tried to enjoy herself, but she couldn't help but think about what she went through, & reliving her past, as she told Steve about her experience with 9/11, Grace asked her if she was okay. Danni reassured her with a smile, that she was. They had fun for the rest of the night, & the blond detective started to feel better bit by bit. **"I will see Steve afterwards"** , she thought to herself, & she & Grace went to have some cookies, It made her feel appreciated more.

 

Steve pushed himself, til he was tired, & he got out of the water, & wrapped a towel around himself, & headed inside to change, He also got a glass of bourbon, & relaxed for awhile, before bed. **"I just want Danni to know that I love her"** , he thought to himself with a sigh. He got himself some chocolate peanuts, & put on the t.v. for awhile, til he felt sleepy, & head up to bed. He feels that if he gets some rest, then he handle talking to Danni.

 

Meanwhile, Danni took Grace back to her ex-husband's mansion, He smiled, as he watched the mother/daughter duo interact, & lets her put Grace to bed, she decided that since he was kind enough to allow that, she invited his new wife to come with her, & Grace on their ice cream date. Maria was thrilled, & so was Robert. When she was done visiting with them, she headed over to Steve's. She let herself in, & called out, "Steve ?", as she made her way in.

 

"In here", he called back, she knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she asked it anyway, "Are you okay, Babe ?", Steve shook his head in the negative, & replied, "No, No, I am not, Today was one of the worst days of my life If I.....", he was caught off by Danni to him, & they embraced tightly, "I am here, Baby, We survived, we are gonna keep surviving, Okay ?", he nodded, & lets out his emotion of frustration out.

 

Steve composed himself, & said, "Danni ?", Then he plunges into her mouth, & she returns the kiss, just as fierce, as they were getting tge other of their clothes. He was recieving such pleasure from her, that he almost lost it, she played his body, like a mastero would, & he came right then, & there, They fucked themselves throughly into the couch, & they don't care, if it gets ruined, They just care about living in the moment, & having fun.

 

The Five-O Commander had her against the wall, & fucked her at that spot too, & she was just as bad, as she was meeting him thrust for thrust, as he led her upstairs. They made it to the bed, where they proceeded to give the other love bites, & she howled, as her breasts, & nipples were being bitten, teased, licked, & tortured, cause he was pleasuring her expertly, by diving into her sweet center, & rimming her entrance, making it very sensitive.

 

Then she sucks his cock, & rims him, til he drove over the edge, & snaps. They kept it up, til they had multiple orgasms, between the two of them. They went & had round two in the shower, & afterwards, they were in bed, holding each other, where they were declaring their love for the other. "I love you so much, Danni Williams, I promise to make you, & Grace very happy", Danni said with a smile, "I love you too, Steve McGarrett, & we will make you hapoy too", Still holding on to each other, They fell asleep peacefully, & dreaming about their future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
